Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold
by Element Mage
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts shounen ai adapt. Ok Riku won! The actual plot of the game begins! Seth goes to the Destiny Island where he must help save the world. But can he do it when he loves Riku?
1. Heartless Attack

Hi it's me again. My second story! It's shounen ai so if you don't like it leave. I'm also having a pole. Should Seth fall in love with Riku of Sora? I am leaning towards Riku though. I could do both if you want though so please pick one in a review. Of course if I do both them I can't guarantee that they will be completely different. I will need this by the next chapter so please tell who you want. If you don't then I'll just choose. But I will probably do Riku anyway. Well enough rambling. Onto the story!

Disclamer: I do not own anything except for Seth.

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

Heartless Attack

Seth was bored. No other word could describe it. _This is pathetic!_ He thought. And it was for Seth was at Disney World the happiest place on Earth. But he was slightly bored, which was slightly odd because he was always happy and hyper and never was bored. However he was thirteen and had outgrown most of the baby things in the park. It also didn't help that he wasn't a big fan of rides. He blew a stray strand of brown hair out of his eyes as he waited for his sister to get off of Space Mountain.

Leaning up against a low wall he sighed. Along with his sister his mother and father had gone on the ride along with his friend who had been able to come. Staring up at the darkening night sky, he noted the first star. Smirking he made a wish. _What the hell I mean this is Disney World I mean the song from Pinocchio is playing for Christ's sake._ And he wished upon that one star that something to liven his life up would happen. Little did he know that something that would change his life forever would soon happen.

"Oh man that was so awesome you should have gone on it Seth!" Seth's friend Jordan exclaimed. Seth stood up and dusted off his blue tee shirt. His shirt had a black flame in the center of it and his brown shirt that was over covered most of it up. (A/n the shirt on top is like a button down shirt that's short sleeves and its open.) He walked over to his family and friend, his slightly baggy jeans trailing a bit on the ground.

Seth looked over his friend as he answered. His bright green Zelda tee shirt stood out in the crowd conflicting with his pitch black hair.

"You know I don't like rides,"

"Your just being a baby," His sister said in an annoying voice.

"Shut up Marie!"

"Don't call me that!" She screamed and pouted. (A/n and not the cute Sora way either.)

"Ariana be quiet," Seth's mom scolded her.

"But-,"

"You heard your mother," Her dad said. She huffed and turned away.

"Come on we're going to miss the parade," Seth said excitedly. This was his favorite part of the theme park. The light parade. He had dragged his family there every night.

They five took there normal seat in the train station just above the entrance. From there they could see everything including the fireworks display. The music started and all the lights in the park went off at the same time. Floats with brilliant lights slowly started there way down the dark street. Seth stood up and stared as the Disney characters started to dance around.

"I don't see why you get so excited at this it's just a parade," Jordan said. Seth stuck his tongue playfully out at him turning his head quickly so his ponytail hit Jordan in the face. In retaliation Jordan pulled his ponytail back a small gasp escaping Seth.

"Bastard," Seth mumbled silently.

And so they watched the parade silently and the fireworks that soon followed after. That was when total chaos ensued.

The five of them had been walking down the staircase that led to the train station. Then someone screamed in both terror and pain. People near the castle scrambled away from it as dark shadow-like beings with yellow eyes. They attacked people and small glowing things would erupt from each person as it was killed.

Seth's family ran while Seth grabbed a pole from the ground. He would attack these beings and protect his family. The shadows were coming closer and blood was spraying everywhere. More and more would come there seemed to be no end to them. They eventually reached him and started to attack him. He ran at them and hit them with the pole. However the shadow didn't even feel it. Eventually he managed to knock some of them back but that was all.

The shadows were relentless and tore at him. Seth screamed in pain as they slashed into his side. More and more surrounded him. They jumped onto him and he was soon buried by the darkness. That's when a light came. A blinding light shot at the shadows on Seth from the heavens. Shadows flew everywhere scattering and disappearing. But it didn't even scratch the total amount. As the light faded there were two sheaths with Japanese blades in both of them around his waist.

Seth pulled out the blades looking at them in amazement. A shadow took this opportunity to attack. Too bad Seth had seen it and sliced it in half with his blade. Slicing trough crowds of shadows Seth thanked the heavens that he was ambidextrous and could use both swords at the same time. He had reached the castle by now. There were still many many many shadows around. Seth was about to attack as he was once again jumped on by shadows. Cuts appeared quickly and his blood filled the floor.

_No it can't end like this._

"Your time hasn't come you must live and protect the worlds with the key bearer." A squeaky voice said. And that was the last thing Seth heard before he passed out that along with a blinding blue flash.

I know it's short but this was a good place to end. And don't worry the KH characters appear in the next chapters. Don't forget to tell me who Seth should fall in love with. I will probably do Riku but I want to see what you guys think. I need it by the next chapter! See you next time!


	2. Destiny Islands

Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. And the winner of the poll is Riku! Of course I only got 2 reviews and both were Riku but that doesn't matter. Well on to the story. I am going to set this in oh I don't know about April probably. Yeah April cause I am going to do some things that happen before they got to the other worlds. Also just to note this is the first day of Riku's and Sora's Spring Vacation.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Seth.

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

Destiny Islands

Riku and Sora were sitting on the Paupu Island talking about random things. Night had fallen earlier but the two friends didn't care. A chill wind blew across the sea and Sora put his arms around himself to keep warm.

"Cold?" Riku smirked.

Sora pouted, "So?" Riku just continued to smirk. Putting his hands behind his head as a pillow Riku lied back onto the sand. _The stars are pretty tonight_ he thought to himself as he stared at them. Just then he heard Sora gasp. "Look a star just went out!"

"What? Where?"

"Over there!" Sora said pointing to a black space in the sky.

"I don't see anything,"

Sora sighed. Riku ignored him a brushed a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. As he was doing this out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash coming from the beach by the place the two would race at. "Hey Sora did you see that light over there?" he asked pointing to the spot he saw it at.

"No. But I wonder what it could be. Let's go check it out!" Sora shouted excitedly. Jumping up he started to run to where Riku had pointed. Riku sprinted after him. They reached the place where the light had come from and Riku gaped in amazement. There lying on the ground was the most beautiful boy Riku had ever seen. His long brown hair tied limply in a ponytail hung over his shoulder. His eyes were shut and his lips were parted slightly.

His clothes had been torn and he had many cuts as if he had been in a battle. Lying beside him on a belt thingy were two sheaths with Japanese blades in them (A/n If anyone knows what they are called tell me cause I don't). Sora immediately ran over to try and wake him.

"I could use some help here," Sora called over to Riku. This snapped him out of his stupor. He ran beside the boy and easily picked him up.

"We'll bring him to my house it's closer," He told Sora as he carried him back to his boat. "Oh and Sora you bring the swords," he called over his shoulder.

Sora pouted. He hated being told what to do.

Seth groaned his whole body ached as if he had been beaten up. He had a killer headache. Slowly he opened his eyes and waited until they focused. He was in a bedroom from what he could tell. It had light blue walls and two windows. There was a small desk with a lamp on it underneath a window with several books piled carelessly on it. A computer monitor was sitting on top with the computer itself below the desk. A wooden chair was parked under the desk.

A wooden dresser was on the opposite side of the room under the other window. A stereo was on top of the dresser with speakers on either end. There was a small closet next to the bed he was lying on slightly open and piled up with dirty clothes. The clean ones were hanging neatly over them. An odd blue and white ball with what looked like lumps was in one corner of the room. There were several posters on the wall, pull-outs from video game magazines from what he could tell.

Seth groaned again and tried to sit up. It was then he realized he was bandaged and wearing a new set of clothes, a plain blue set of flannel pajamas. Failing to sit up he flopped back down on the bed and grimaced as he landed on his sore back. It was then that a boy of his own age walked past the room and saw he was awake. In the blink of an eye the boy was at his bedside.

"Oh your finally awake that's good! What's your name?" the boy asked him. Seth looked him over. He had messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. The boy had a blue shirt on with black designs and jean shorts. A chain necklace with a crown hung loosely around his neck.

"Seth Wright," he found his voice was hoarse. "Who are you? How long have I been asleep? And where am I?"

"My name is Sora Izumi. This is Star Island," seeing the blank look on his face he added, "It's part of the Destiny Islands."

"Where's that?"

"Um… I don't really know they never taught us at school that's odd," Sora pondered this for a moment.

"Well um how long have I been asleep?"

"Oh three days we were getting worried."

"Three days!" he couldn't believe it he had been asleep for three days. And how did he escape those shadows. "Well thank you for saving me."

"Oh it really wasn't me Riku found you and carried you back to his house. I had to carry your swords which was so not fair," he mumbled. Sora walked towards the door and started shouting, "RIKU, MRS. BRAVE! HE WOKE UP!" Seth covered his ears with his hands his head pounded harder as Sora yelled. As he removed his hands he heard two people walking rather quickly to the room he was in. Quickly he brushed the loose hair that was now lying around him out of his face and behind his ears.

A boy about the same age as Sora and Seth walked into the room followed by a woman who looked a lot like him who Seth guessed was the boy's mother. Seth let out a small gasp as he saw the boy. He was incredibly hot. He had silky silver hair and beautiful aquamarine eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that showed some of his muscles. He was wearing jeans and Seth couldn't stop his eyes from staring at him.

His mother had silver hair, yet it seamed somehow duller then the boy's, which hung down to her shoulders. She was wearing a pink shirt with beige Capri's. (A/n forgive this explanation I am really bad at girl stuff)

The women walked over to him and gushed. "Oh your so cute! I'm so glad your up though. We were very worried."

"Thank you for taking care of me ma'am," Seth said politely as the woman helped him into a sitting position.

"Ma'am? Oh your so polite! Please just call me Gloria," she said blushing slightly. She went on to tighten the bandages on his arms.

"Mom stop gushing over him it's embarrassing," the boy, who Seth figured out was Riku, groaned.

"Oh shush Riku," Mrs. Brave waved dismissively at him. "So where may I ask are you from and what's your name?"

"I'm Seth Wright. I'm from New Jersey-" he was cut off as Mrs. Brave spoke out.

"New Jersey that isn't an island,"

"It's a state," They stared at him. "Have you ever heard of the USA?" They all shook there heads. Seth was getting scared he was in some place where they never heard of the USA.

"The only things hear are the islands," Sora said.

An idea struck Riku, "Maybe it's another world that would explain the light."

"That must me it," Seth sighed disappointedly. He would never get home now.

"Riku don't fill his head with such nonsense," she chastised. "Well you can stay here until you get better then we will find your parents."

Seth's eyes widened, "My family I think… they are all dead," tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" Mrs. Brave asked shocked.

"I saw them die they were attacked by something… I can't remember what,"

"Don't worry I'm sure something will work out," Sora said optimistically.

"Yeah I hope so,"

"Well I think you should get more rest," she tucked Seth into the bed. "Dinner is almost ready I'll bring some in later." It was then Seth noticed the wonderful smell wafting through the air.

"Um.. thank you for the clothes," Seth said as they were all about to leave.

"Oh it was nothing really. They were some of Riku's. You're about the same size though if you don't mind me saying your body is a bit more feminine," Seth blushed.

"MOM!" Riku shouted.

Mrs. Brave ignored him, "Oh and don't worry I didn't change you Riku did. I mean it would be very embarrassing if I did I mean you change at school don't you?"

Riku's face turned a light pink and looked at his feet while Seth's turned bright red. "Um yes I guess." The three of them left and Seth fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Seth woke up to someone gently shaking him. Opening his eyes he immediately saw a pair of aquamarine eyes. Riku blushed and stood up.

"I'm sorry about my mom before," Riku said, "she's you know a mom." Seth nodded in agreement but stopped when his head pounded. "Here I brought some soup," he said pointing to a tray with a bowl and spoon on it.

"Thanks," he said as he struggled to sit up. Riku immediately helped the blushing brunette up. Brushing his hair out of his face while trying to get a spoon of soup proved to be a difficult task. Without the tie in it his hair kept falling into the soup.

"Hold on I'll go get a tie," Riku said and walked out of the room. Absentmindedly Seth brought the spoon full of soup up to his mouth and sputtered as it burned his tongue. Riku had unfortunately walked in at that moment and seen it. He laughed a bit. "Hot?" he asked while handing the tie to Seth.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail.

"You never asked," Riku smirked and Seth just pouted and blew on his soup. He finished it quickly he hadn't realized how hungry he had been. "Well I'll see you in the morning it's getting late." The clock read 10:00 PM.

Seth just then noticed Riku had been wearing green pajamas. Riku walked slowly over to an air mattress on the floor. Just then Seth realized something.

"This is your room!"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know you were sleeping on the floor. You can have the bed I don't mind the floor." Seth struggled to get up.

"No way you're staying in that bed," he said gently as he pushed Seth back down onto the bed, "You need to get better."

"But-" Riku had put his finger over Seth's lips.

"No buts alright?"

"Alright," Just then Mrs. Brave came walking into the room.

"Oh good you two are still up. Well I was talking to your dad on the phone Riku and we decided Seth can live with us if he likes," she said with a smile at Seth.

"R-really I can?" she nodded, "I'd love to thank you so much!"

"That's great!" Riku said getting exited.

"However you two have to go to bed now,"

"All right," And so she turned the lights off and both boys fell asleep.

Several days had passed since Seth had first woken up and he was still being forced to stay in bed even though most of his wounds were healed.

"Fine you can go out tomorrow ok?" Riku said raising his hands in defeat. He and Seth had been arguing for ten minutes about when Seth could leave the house. He was getting very bored. At first he did nothing then he started to play some games on Riku's computer until he had beaten all of them, which he had done yesterday.

"OK I guess," Seth said happily. His perkiness had returned to him now that he was feeling better. "But there's nothing to do now."

Riku sighed, "Why don't you read some books?"

"Oh yeah ok!" Seth ran off to get some books. Riku sighed again. He realized he cared a lot about Seth when Seth's wounds started to heal and he could walk without pain. But he couldn't think of the reason why. He did however know the reason why he wanted to keep Seth inside.

There was a, gang would be the best word to describe it, that had been visiting the island that Riku would usually hang out at. They were bullies and Riku didn't want Seth to get hurt. Of course it didn't help that they were gay and they might do something to him.

Just then Seth came back with a pile of books.

"I never read any of these books before they look really interesting!" he said excitedly and walked over to the bed where he dumped them onto it.

Riku smirked, "You going to read all of them?"

"Yes I will," Seth said confidently.

"All right then I'll see you tonight," he left the room and stopped in the doorway, "Good luck finishing all those books."

"I don't need luck I have skill!" And with that Seth started to work his way through the pile of books that lay on Riku's bed.

Riku returned after dinner that night to find a thoroughly bored Seth sitting on the bed.

"It's about time I was so bored," Seth said as Riku entered.

"I thought you were reading,"

"Well I finished all of the books,"

"All of them?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah I finished them all before dinner,"

"If I had known that then I would have gotten you more books," and he pulled out a large blue book out of his back. Seth took it happily.

"Oh Eragon! I love this book!" Seth said as he saw the book. "Thank you so much."

"Oh you read it already," Riku said dissapointedly.

"Well yeah but I really love this book and I always read books a lot of times each. I read the harry potter series eight time each," he said as he held the book tight. He would treasure the book forever. He loved every book he got but this one was special. Riku gave it to him.

"I'm going to read it right now," Seth lied down on the air mattress and started to read.

"Seth your on the wrong bed," Riku sighed. Every night Seth would do this and try to get Riku back onto his bed.

"No you sleep on your bed tonight I've already been too much of a burden,"

Riku sighed, "You haven't been a burden at all. And I want you to sleep on the bed."

Seth put down his book and clutched on to the sides of the air mattress. An idea popped into Riku's mind. Quietly so Seth wouldn't hear him he sneaked over to the bed. As soon as he was in range he started to tickle Seth mercilessly.

Seth squealed and began to laugh hard, "R-Riku ha ha ha s-stop p-please."

"Will you sleep in the bed?"

"N-no ha ha," he said between laughs.

"Then I won't stop,"

"Riku what's going on in here?" Mrs. Brave had entered the room not being heard by either of the boys because of Seth's laughing. "Riku stop he probably can't breathe," she said laughing a little.

"Ok ok," Riku stopped tickling Seth and his mother left. "Your going to sleep in the bed and that's final," Riku said simply and picked the smaller boy up cradling him in his arms. Seth's face turned red once again as he was being carried over to the bed.

Riku plopped Seth on the bed and leaned over him with mock menace, "You will sleep if here got it?"

Seth pouted, "Yes Master," he said playfully.

"Master I like that," Seth giggled as Riku said this.

"Goodnight Master," Seth said still giggling.

"Goodnight _my_ slave," he said to a still giggling Seth.

Morning came and Seth got excited because he could see some of the island and all of Riku's friends. So far he had only met Sora and only that one time.

They ate breakfast quickly and Mrs. Brave told them to be back by dinner. The two were going to meet everyone at Playa Island, where Seth had been laying. Riku had a small rowboat that they would be taking. It had enough room for two people so they took only the one instead of the extra one that Mrs. Brave kept. The ride took only a few minutes and they soon saw several kids waving at them on the dock of the island. Riku waved back to them.

As they docked the children all looked at Seth. All of them had heard about him. Riku talked about him a lot. Riku hopped out of the boat Seth following him.

"Hi guys this is Seth," Riku said pointing to him, "Seth these are my friends."

"Um hello," Seth gave a small wave.

"He's kind of cute isn't he?" a brunette girl said to a red-headed one. The red head just nodded a little.

"Nice to meet ya," A boy with orange hair and one long lock of it standing up tall and dark blue eyes said to him. His skin was tanned as if he had been out in the sun too long. He seamed to like yellow because all of his clothes were yellow. A yellow basketball jersey with the number 84 on the front with yellow shorts that had green striped on the sides was what he was wearing. In his left arm there was another of those strange balls he had seen in Riku's room. "Names Wakka Blit. You're Seth ya?" Wakka extended his hand. Seth shook it. Seth noted he had some kind of accent though he really couldn't place it.

"It's nice to meet you," Seth smiled.

Wakka stepped back and a blonde boy came up and took his place. "I'm Tidus White. I hope your good with a sword you look like a strong opponent," Tidus eyed the wooden swords Riku had gotten Seth that were around his waist. Tidus had messy blond hair, though not nearly as messy as Sora's, and blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket shirt that was white and black cargo pants that had been cut so one leg was shorter then the other.

"Hello," Seth said to him.

Tidus was suddenly pushed away by the brunette girl. "Hi Riku's told me loads about you my name's Selphie, I bet I could hook you up with a girl on the islands," She suddenly giggled as she stopped talking. Seth stared at her in amazement. He didn't think anyone could talk that fast and not mess up once. Selphie's brown hair was in what looked like one of those seventy's styles and she had bright green eyes. She was wearing a hot pink dress that hurt Seth's eyes as he looked at it.

"Um hello and I really don't want a girlfriend right now," Seth said looking a bit confused. Riku's heart skipped a beat as he heard Seth say this. Why though he didn't know.

The brunette looked disappointed but she got over it rather quickly and let the red headed girl through. "Hello my name is Kairi. You know Riku really has told us a lot about you," She was slightly shorter then Seth as was Selphie and her read hair was framing her face. She was wearing a white tank top and a powder blue skirt.

"Hello,"

"And you know Sora," Riku said pointing to him.

"Hello again. I'm glad you're feeling better," Sora said to him. "And out of your pajamas too,"

Seth blushed. He was wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it and jean shorts. Mrs. Brave had went shopping for him. Sora was wearing another blue shirt this time plain with red shorts. "Hello," he mumbled embarrassed.

"OK we'll just drop off his swords at the shack then we can go to Plaza Island," Riku said leading Seth over to a small shack. Riku had told him before that they usually left there swords and stuff in that shack instead of carrying them everywhere. Seth dropped them there and looked over to Riku who was waiting for him by the door. He had been stretching his arms and his grey shirt had lifted over his jeans and above his navel. Seth blushed a slight pink but luckily Riku didn't notice. "Ready?"

"Yup let's go!" Seth said getting over the blush. The two got to the docks with the others and set of towards Plaza Island on there boats. As they reached the island Seth looked around in amazement. The whole island was like a giant shopping mall with a stage in the center for plays and concerts. The whole reason the group had gone today was because there was going to be a concert. A band called Simple Life was going to be there playing that day. Hopefully the concert would be over by the time they usually had dinner. Seth started to walk but Riku held the others back.

"If you see Dan's gang tell me ok?" he told them

"Ok but why," Kairi asked him.

"I don't want them to hurt Seth ok?"

"Got it ya!" Wakka said confidently.

"We probably won't see them though," Tidus said hopefully.

"I hope so," Riku sighed.

"You guys come on!" Seth called from ahead.

The six friends ran over to him. They were soon weaving in between people and going to random stores. By the time the had gotten to the stage for the concert no one had bought anything except for Seth. He had bought a bag-full of books. Luckily he had been carrying his wallet when he was attacked by those shadow things.

"You really like books don't you?" Selphie asked him.

"Yup they're my favorite," he held the bag tightly. The seven friends sat down in the second row.

"You never showed me what books you got let me see," Riku said grabbing at the bag. Seth pulled it away but Riku grabbed it. He looked around in it seeing several normal books and some manga, it was then he pulled one out looking at Seth questioningly. However although his face had a questioning look his heart skipped a beat for the second time today.

"Gravitation? Isn't that shounen ai?" The others all stared at Seth.

He blushed and stammered his reply, "Y-yes my friend Lauren got me hooked on it." Seth looked away from the others.

Riku put the book away not asking anything else. He believed Seth completely. But for some reason he was disappointed. Then it struck him like lightning. He had a crush on his best friend. He had a crush on Seth.

He looked over to him. _He is really cute._ Riku sighed to himself he definitely had a major crush on him.

Seth was still blushing. _Oh. I hope he doesn't find out I have a crush on him. He might hate me._ As he was thinking Riku without thinking scooted closer to Seth and accident aly brushed his hand against his.

Both boys blushed. There friends however weren't paying attention as the show was starting. The lead singer was a girl, Seth didn't know her name, and had been talking for just a minute had just started to sing the first song.

When you walk away 

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Seth listened captivated by the song. It was a wonderful song and her voice was very good. As Seth stared at the stage though Riku was staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

You've been giving me 

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_That's when you smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does that mean I have to meet your father_

_When we are older you'll understand what I mean when I said no_

_I don't thing life is quite that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things _

_That keep__ us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I loved you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water_

_When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say _

_Please oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_It's hard to let it go_

The song ended and was soon followed by several more. However the whole concert Riku was looking at Seth through the corners of his eyes. He just couldn't help himself. As the concert ended and they were leaving Sora grabbed hold of Riku's arm.

"Look over there it's Dan and his gang," he said pointing through the crowd. Riku turned rapidly and sure enough there was Dan and his gang heading straight towards them.

"Hey guys let's go this way it's a shortcut," he said grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him away. They did reach the boats quicker then if the had gone the other way. A blushing Seth climbed into a boat and they all sailed to Star Island, where they all lived.

They got to there house quickly and he and Seth ate dinner and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be Seth's first day at the new school. He couldn't wait.

So how was it? Please review soon. Until next time bye.


	3. The Second Week

OK thank you for **the** review lol. Just kidding I mean one review is better then none right? So on to chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Seth

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

The Second Week

"Oh no I'm late!" Seth cried frustrated. It was Monday, Seth's first day of school, and he was late. He had woken up late and barely got to eat. He told Riku to go ahead of him so he wouldn't be late. Seth had managed to find the school alright but he couldn't find his classroom. His schedule in one hand and toast in the other he was flying down the halls to find room 125, his hair totally forgotten was flying behind him without the tie in it making him look a lot like a frantic girl if it weren't for his clothes. He was wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt with the 8 elements on them in a circle opposite of there weakness and strength, his favorite shirt, Riku had bought it for him.

Finally room 125 came into view. Seth finished his toast as he entered the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Kari. I'm got lost!" Seth said as he burst into the room and bowed low in apology.

"Oh you must be Seth Wright!" she said looking up from the board she was writing announcements on. She was rather tall with long red hair and blue eyes a little wide in surprise. She turned to the class. "Class this is Seth Wright. She's new here so I hope you will all make her feel welcome," Tidus who was in Seth's homeroom chuckled when the teacher said she and Seth looked up at her in surprise and embarrassment. "Tidus! What's so funny?" she asked him angrily.

"Um, I'm a boy not a girl," Seth said blushing and then he realized his hair wasn't in its tie and it was covering his face. He quickly put it back into a ponytail. Miss Kari looked at him in shock and embarrassment. The class laughed loudly.

"Settle down class," she chastised. "Seth you can take a seat behind Tidus." She sat down at her desk and the morning announcements came over the PA system.

"Please have a seat ma'am," Tidus said smirking.

"Shut it," Seth said still embarrassed. Neither of them noticed the group of boys talking in hushed voices behind them.

Seth sighed as he sat down under the giant cherry blossom tree with his lunch.

"Tough day?" Riku asked as Seth sat down next to him. Riku wasn't in any of Seth's first four periods but he was in his last 3. All of the others were there too because this was always where they ate.

"Yeah. I got lost on the way to homeroom and was late along with most of my other classes. And Miss Kari thought I was a girl because I didn't have my tie in! And everyone made fun of me and I had no clue what Mr. Som was talking about in History because I just got here and don't know anything about Destiny Islands history and he's so boring! And Mr. Kakaro is even harder then Mr. Slaff, my old advanced pre-algebra teacher!" he sighed again and started to eat. All of them had heard about the incident in Homeroom except for Riku, who burst out laughing.

"She really did," Riku asked him trying to stifle his laughs.

"Yeah she did," Sora said, He also had Homeroom with Seth. Seth blushed.

"I still can't believe she did though," Kairi said looking Seth up and down while smacking a giggling Selphie lightly on the head.

"Its really not that hard to see he does look feminine especially with his hair down," a eerie voice said in Seth's ear as an arm wrapped itself around his waist and another pulled out his tie letting his hair fall down to his back. Seth gasped and quickly moved forward out of the grasp of the stranger.

"Give 'im back 'is tie Dan yah," Wakka said standing up and facing Dan. Seth looked over and saw a group of five boys. Dan stood and smirked.

"I don't think so. First let me introduce you Seth. This is Sam, Shawn, Jake, and John," he said, smirk still and place, as he pointed to his friends. Sam had blonde spiked hair highlighted red and what seemed like eyes that were a mixture of red and brown. He had a little tiny hoop earring in his left ear and was wearing a simple brown hoodie with baggie cargo pants. Shawn had dirty blonde hair that surrounded his face a bit, with brown eyes and a black element hoodie (A/n you know those skater ones) with jeans. Jake had unruly black hair and almost black eyes. He was wearing baggy black shirt and baggy black jeans. There were chains hanging from all of his pockets he had a spike necklace and bracelet on. John had red hair and green eyes. He had an earring and was wearing a beige hoodie and pants. Finally Dan had Black hair and steely grey eyes. He had both ears pierced and a skull hang from each one. He had a spiky necklace and wore the same kind of things as Jake though without as many chains.

"Give him back his tie," Riku said sternly as he stood up, hang outstretched.

Dan glared at him. "What are you his boyfriend?" Dan smirked as Riku stuttered out a no. "I'll give it back if Seth becomes my boyfriend," he looked at Seth seductively. Seth shuddered and hid even more behind Riku. Out of nowhere Sora jumped at Dan and grabbed the tie throwing it to Seth who caught it and put his hair into the ponytail. "Brat," he muttered under his breathe."

"Go away Dan leave us alone!" Riku said angrily.

"I know how about a competition?" he said ignoring Riku. "The five of us against you five," he pointed to the boys, "If I win then Seth becomes my boyfriend."

"And if we win then you'll leave Seth alone," Sora said angrily. He really hated Dan.

"It's a deal I'll meet you at Playa Island at 4:00," he motioned to his gang and he left.

"He's really creepy," Seth said and shuddered.

"Yeah but I won't let them win," Riku said confidently.

Seth looked down blushing a bit, "Thank you."

The last few hours of the day went by incredible quickly. Perhaps it was because Riku was in most of the classes and they were more fun classes. Or it could have been time's cruelness to make him nervous. Either way school ended, his homework was finished quickly, and Seth found himself and his friends waiting on the beach of Playa Island. Finally at ten after four they arrived.

"Your late ya," Wakka said critically.

"Oh hush you. OK here is how we will do it there will be five competitions. One with each of us. Whoever gets more out of five wins," Dan proposed.

"All right with us," Tidus said confident they would win.

"Good then I'll choose first. A race from the shack over to the star tree and back," Riku said.

They agreed and chose the runner. Jake would run against Sora. Kairi would judge it.

"Ok ready set go!" she yelled and the two ran off. They couldn't be seen from where the others were standing and they were waiting with bated breathe. Suddenly Sora came into view with Jake close behind.

"Go Sora you can do it!" Seth and Riku cheered him on.

"Yes I win!" Sora said proudly as he stood panting over the finish line.

"Ok then its my turn to choose," Dan said he was disappointed that they lost but he could make it up. "A Blitzball game. One on one first to five points wins," So they went over to the sphere on the island. Luckily it was open so they were able to get in.

"Let me do this one guys I'm great at Blitzball!" Tidus said excitedly.

"No way man I'm better then you," Wakka said pushing Tidus down.

"He's right Tidus sorry," Riku said. John was chosen from Dan's group. Seth really didn't know much about blitzball but he knew it was played in a water filled sphere. Oddly though you could breathe in the water and you didn't get wet. Wakka and John got in the sphere and soon the game started. Wakka managed to score two goals but soon was overpowered and lost to John.

"Yes hah! You will be mine Seth," Dan said seductively. Seth shuddered again.

"No I won't we will win!" Dan just smirked.

Wakka was disappointed that he lost but the group cheered him up.

"Ok a swimming race. And we pick Tidus," Riku stated.

"Fine then Sam your up," He nodded.

"OK first one around the island wins," Selphie called out.

"Ready set go!" Selphie called out and the race ensued. When they were out of site Sam had been in the lead. They waited with baited breathe on the shore. Dan and his gang were calm, confident they would win. Seth shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Don't worry even if they do win I won't let them have you," Riku whispered into Seth's ear.

"Thanks," Seth whispered back. Riku pulled him into a comforting hug, once again Seth blushed, and soon they heard the splashing of two people swimming at their top speed. Everyone's heads turned in the direction and Sam was in the lead.

"Tidus you can do it!" Kairi screamed out to him but it failed as Sam walked up onto the beach.

Tidus slammed his fist into the water muttering darkly under his breathe. Dan clapped Sam on the shoulder. "All right then on to the next one challenge," Dan thought for a bit and Tidus ran up to the group his clothes sopping went. "A sword battle against me," he smirked again. Everyone but Seth new that Dan was very good with a sword. Seth and his friends went over to the side to talk about who would go.

"Only Riku and Seth can go," Sora pointed out.

"Riku you have to do it. I barely know how to use one sword let alone the two that you got for me," Seth said disappointedly. Riku nodded and headed to get his sword from the shack. Seth followed him.

"When this is over I'll teach you ok?" Riku said as Seth and he got to the shack.

"Really? You're the best!" Seth said excitedly. Riku smiled at him and grabbed his sword. The two slowly walked back to where Dan and the other were. Dan's sword was holding his sword looking extremely confident.

"The judge will decide who loses," Dan called from the other side of the beach. It was then Seth noticed another boy there. Seth thought his name was James but he couldn't remember.

"Ok ready set go!" James called out. Neither of them moved both waiting for the other to move first.

"Heh Riku will never win," Sam said.

"No way man, Riku will kick his ass ya," Wakka replied angrily.

"I doubt it," Jake smirked. Seth looked worriedly over to Riku.

Still the two stood there until Dan couldn't take it any longer. He ran at Riku his sword raised. Dan took a swing at Riku from up above but Riku raised his sword and blocked it. The two stood there for a minute until Riku removed his sword from the position it was in from blocking the blow and slashed at Dan in the sighed. The sword hit knocking the wind from Dan.

"Give up yet?" Riku smirked.

"Never," with that he smacked his sword into Riku's stomach and Riku fell to the ground on his back his legs curled up. Dan looked triumphant and Seth gasped audibly Seth's friends however didn't look fazed at all. Suddenly as James raised his hand to call out the winner Riku shot his legs out and leaped up hitting Dan squarely in the chest knocking his backward. Dan got up and the fight continued. The battle lasted for at least ten more minutes each blocking and landing blows. Finally Riku knocked him into a tree where Dan struggled to get up.

"Riku wins!" James exclaimed loudly. Dan's gang made a large outburst at James. However James's job was over and he quickly hightailed it out of there. Seth and the others cheered loudly.

Seth ran over to Riku and threw his arms around his neck, "You did it!" Riku blushed and gently pushed Seth off him as he was hitting his bruises.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asked looking at the bruise on his arm.

"Yeah of course this is nothing," Seth didn't really believe him but let it be just happy that they still had a chance.

"You were great!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ya the best man," Wakka said clapping his hand on Riku's shoulder. They all congratulated him at his excellent performance.

"Well there's still one challenge left and it has to be with Sean and Seth so you may not win which you won't," Dan said his friends supporting him.

Riku thought about the next challenge. It had to be something Seth was very good at. Reading and playing video games were probably Seth's strongest points. Since he couldn't think of anything to do with reading he decided on a video game challenge. But what game. Well that would be decided later, "All right whoever wins at a video game will be the victor."

Seth's eyes lit up. He was awesome at video games! Back home he would always beat Lauren and Drew and all the others. Unfortunately it seemed that Sean was good at this as he soon said.

"Why don't you just hand us the win I mean I am the best at video games," Sean smirked. The others looked worried since they had never seen Seth play a video game before and wasn't sure how good he was.

They all headed into their boats and went to Riku's house where they would do the challenge. Mrs. Brave wasn't there but she had left a note saying she had gone food shopping. The Gamecube and PS2 were both in the living room. It was rather large with a big television in the center on a stand with casing underneath it. A wooden table was in the center couches and an armchair surrounded them. Shelves adorned the walls with random knick-knacks.

Riku opened the casing and revealing the systems and a multitude of games. "Ok then how about Metroid Prime 2 Echoes. Whoever gets ten kills first wins," Riku placed the game in the console and pressed power. Sean and Seth grabbed a controller and the television was turned on. The start screen came up and the set the settings. They would fight in the Sidehopper Station arena. Seth was player one and Sean was player two.

The screen came up and the game began. They battled furiously trying to land hits on each other. However in the end Seth won spectacularly. He hadn't even taken a single point of damage the entire game.

"How could I have lost?" Sean yelled outraged. Seth jumped up, the others screaming in delight, and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.

"Yay we did it!" He yelled slightly muffled happily into, the now blushing, Riku's neck.

"Yeah. Now you have to leave Dan!" Riku said as Seth let go.

"We don't have to."

"Yes you do it's my house," Riku pointed out. Dan growled and walked out his friends following.

"I think we had better be going too it getting late," Sora pointed out. The other's agreed and left saying good bye to Riku and Seth.

"I'll make some dinner. Mom's note said she'd be out and to make dinner for ourselves," Riku headed towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook," Seth said following him.

"Yeah but I'm not that good," They entered the kitchen. It wasn't very big but it very nice. It was rectangular with a sliding glass door leading to the backyard. The walls were a mix between a light and dark green but most of it was covered with cherry cabinets that had little silver round knobs for opening. The counters were covered in gray granite along with the small island. There were four stool chairs along one side of the island. There was a window above the sink and one next to the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Pasta sound good?" Riku asked. Seth nodded happily. Riku reached into the pantry and pulled out a box of pasta and a can of sauce. Seth got a pot out from under the cook top and filled it halfway with water. He placed it onto the cook top and turned on the gas. They talked for a bit and then the water started to boil. Riku put the pasta in and timed it for eight minutes. Riku added and the two ate in silence until Seth spoke up.

"Um Riku do you you know _like_ Kairi?" he asked quietly. Riku stared at him questioningly.

"No of course not she's like a sister to me. Why would you think that," Seth relaxed a bit when Riku replied.

"Well she was flirting with you all day in class and yesterday to," Seth said in between mouthfuls. And this was true Kairi had been flirting unabashedly with Riku.

"I guess…" It was then that Seth helped himself to another plate of pasta. "Wow you eat really fast," Seth looked down a bit, "Not that that's a bad thing." Seth brightened up.

"Lauren used to say that a lot too,"

Lauren. Seth talked about her a lot. She seemed like a nice girl but Riku always felt a pang of jealousy whenever he heard about her.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?" he replied his mouth full.

"Was Lauren your girlfriend?" Seth swallowed quickly.

"No! Of course not she was my best friend," Seth said a little angrily, "Everyone said that it was so annoying,"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled," Seth said looking down. Riku smiled at him.

Mrs. Brave got home at six and the boys helped her put away the groceries. Seth was extremely happy that night but neither Mrs. Brave nor Riku knew exactly why. When they asked him he just said because he was. The real reason was that Riku was single and Seth couldn't be happier.

The next morning came quickly and today Seth wasn't late. (A/n I know I should probably have done the first day but oh well.) The bell rang as Seth sat down for Homeroom. Miss Kari was writing the announcements on the board as Principle Lunser spoke over the PA system.

"Today is Tuesday April 24th. Tomorrow the book club will hold its monthly school meeting in the library," Seth's ears pricked up at this, "Track tryouts start today after school. You must have permission from all of your teachers." The notices ended and the bell rang signaling the end of Homeroom. Seth looked at his schedule, as he didn't have it memorized yet, first period history with Mr. Som. He walked to the room and met Kairi there. She was the only one of his friends in that class.

"Hi Seth," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," Seth replied and the two walked to there desks in the back of the room chatting the entire walk.

"Alright students quiet down," Mr. Som said in his monotonous voice. The class quieted down and Mr. Som began to drone on about dates and things that Seth didn't even pay attention to. The entire class sat there in a stupor until that heavenly bell rang.

"Augh thank god I hate that class," Kairi complained. Seth laughed a bit.

"I hate this class too," They went there separate ways and Seth walked to biology. Sora and Wakka were in this class and he sat next to them in the middle row. Science was Seth's favorite class besides those he was with Riku. The only problem they were now studying the human body which really grossed Seth out.

Today they were on the skeletal system which wasn't as bad. The class went quickly and they were assigned some short homework that would take only fifteen minutes. Pre-algebra came up next. This had to be the hardest class he had ever had.

Mr. Kakaro hated it when students were late. He would close and lock the door the second the break was over. The students that were late would have to go back and get a pass from the teacher and if they didn't they got a detention.

Luckily Seth wasn't late Tidus however was.

"Oh no please Mr. Kakaro just let me in this once?" Tidus pleaded through the door.

"I'm sorry Tidus but this happened before so no," Mr. Kakaro went to writing complicated slope problems on the board, "Now unless you can get a pass you have a detention." Seth finished copying down the problems and started to work on them as Tidus went to go ask his teacher for a pass. But alas he came back without one.

"So detention again Tidus," Mr. Kakaro sighed, "I'll see you after school today." Tidus took his seat in back of the class. "Now does anyone have the answer to this problem?" he asked. Several hands were raised including Seth's. The class went on, with the problems continually growing harder as the minutes passed. The bell finally rang and Mr. Kakaro yelled out the homework over the noise, "You have to do problems 1 – 30 on page 657 for tomorrow." Seth sighed god he hated math.

Lucky for him English was next with Miss King. She was rather pleasant but the subject was very boring. Everyone but Riku had this class with Seth. "All right class we will be starting our new novel today," Miss King said excitedly. The class didn't show the same enthusiasm. Well except for Seth who loved to read. Hopefully the book was good. "We will be starting a fantasy section today so the book is a fantasy book," everyone seemed a bit happier as she said this. "The book is called Inkheart by Cornelia Funke."

Seth's friends back at home had read that book but he hadn't. They said it was good and very long which, was his favorite characteristic of a book. Out of the cardboard box beside her feet Miss King pulled out a large red book. The students groaned at the size of the book. "Oh come now it's only about 800 pages," they groaned even louder this time. Seth however couldn't be more delighted. Miss King noticed this and was very happy, "Well at least one person is excited. Thank you Seth." Seth blushed as everyone looked at him. He hated to be in front of crowds.

"Now would everyone please come up and take a copy of the book," they got up one by one as she called out there names and handed them each a copy of the book. "Now I was thinking we could do this as a bit of a play," the class groaned. "You will pick a character and be that person for the entire book. Those who don't get a character can read everything that isn't dialogue. Ok does anyone want to be Meggie?" No one volunteered. "All right then how about you Kairi," Kairi sighed and said ok. "Meggie's Father?" Seth raised his hand. "All right Seth you can be him," This continued for most of the period. The rest of the period they got to use as free time.

Finally the bell rang and Seth ran to the cafeteria. He was one of the first on line for lunch and bought a cheeseburger and fries with chocolate milk and a cookie. He walked outside, careful to avoid Dan and his gang, and got to the cherry tree, still in full blossom. Riku was there waiting for him.

"How was today?" Riku asked as Seth took a seat.

"Much better! We got our new book in English it's Inkheart! I never read it before but it's really big!" he said excitedly as he pulled out the large book.

"I still can't believe you excited 'bout that book yah," Wakka said as he sat down. Seth pouted and began to eat.

"It's really really big too we'll never be able to finish it," Selphie said plopping down on the ground.

"It's not that big," Seth said looking down.

"Sure," Sora said shoveling food into his mouth. Then Seth remembered what the principle had said this morning.

"Riku why didn't you tell me they had a book club?" Seth said angrily.

"You never asked," Riku smirked. Seth stuck his tongue out at him. They continued eating chatting about random things. Tidus then looked up at the clock in the courtyard and noting that lunch was almost over and they all cleaned up. They finished as the bell rang and went there separate ways.

Seth had taken one of the new trial courses for this year, a writing class. Selphie had taken this class too. From what Seth had heard the last period Selphie was rather good at writing and loved to write very romantic stories. Seth was really interested in writing and was rather good at it too. Right now he was thinking of becoming and author when he was older.

There teacher Mrs. May was very good at this and made it very interesting. She did however give out a lot of projects. From what he was told they had to write projects very often. Each story had to reflect the genre they were working on at that time. They could also have sub-genres. Mrs. May rose from her desk and started to hand out a paper to each kid. "All right class this next subject we will be doing is romance." Selphie squealed loudly in delight at this. "This paper has some general rules for romance stories. This story must be at least five pages long and is due in two weeks." Seth's eyes widened at this. None of his old teachers made the date so soon.

Mrs. May went over the guidelines and the period ended quicker then Seth would have thought. Quickly he hurried to his next class gym. Seth in a way both loved and hated this class the most. He hated it because well it was gym and he really wasn't very good at outdoor activities. He loved it because his gym locker was next to Riku's and there was only one other boy in there section.

Riku had just arrived a bit before Seth did and was just opening his locker. The other boy was sick that day so it would be just the two of them. They changed while talking but didn't look at each other only stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. They did warm-ups and played a game of soccer which Seth did horrible at.

"Oh I hate gym I'm no good at it," Seth complained as they walked to their next period class.

"Your not that bad Seth," Riku told him.

"I am bad! I got hit in the face with the ball really hard!" Seth pointed to his face and sure enough there were the light marks of a soccer ball. Riku just smiled. Although he did smile he wanted to just hit Erik for hitting the ball at Seth's face. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Seth ever.

Their next class came into view which was Home Ec., a mandatory class. Their teacher Mrs. Warren was waiting at her desk as the students filed into the classroom. They already knew what to do and started getting to work. Mrs. Warren had written what they needed to do on the board.

She had explained the other day that they were going to do a project. Each student would sew a teddy bear together from just the basic materials. Riku wasn't very good at sewing but Seth however was very good and Riku was amazed at his skill.

The bell rang and they went off to shop with Mr. Cart. The entire period was boring in taking notes about different tools. The final bell rang and the class darted out of school. The two friends headed home to do their homework and then went out onto the beach in front of the house and practiced sword fighting until night.

The next day school went by quickly. As the last bell rang Seth had to nearly drag Riku to the book club. The meeting was interesting and they got the new book for the week. The Neverending Story.

The two talked until they got back to Riku's house and they noticed a car in the driveway that wasn't Mrs. Brave's.

"Hey Riku? Whose car is that?" Seth asked.

"That's my dad's,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda lenghty and boring. Sorry about that but I guess I just want to have a lot of time with riku before well you guys no I don't want to spoil it for those who don't know what happens


	4. And So It Begins

Thanks for the reviews people! I'm sorry it took so long to start this chapter but as I said in A Tale of Two Worlds my computer crashed and I had to re-write the whole thing.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

Ch.4 And So It Begins

"Your dad?" Seth asked his nervousness leaking into his voice. "He does know I live here right?"

"I think so…. Yeah he has to remember my mom called him when you first got here and decided that you would stay." Riku smiled reassuringly at Seth who smiled back a little less nervous. Riku placed his hands on Seth's shoulders, "Just relax its just my dad he's not going to like throw you out or anything 'cause you like books." Seth nodded and Riku opened the door. He gently nudged Seth inside the house and closed the door behind him.

A tall man, who Seth took to be Mr. Brave, was seated on the couch in the den. As the two boys entered he turned his head and stood up seeing that it was Riku. The first thing Seth noticed about Riku's father was that he was tall, very tall. Seth stood there nervously as Mr. Brave walked over to Riku. Mr. Brave was wearing a blue suit and seemed as if he had just gotten to the house a few minutes earlier then Seth and Riku. Riku hadn't spoken about his father much but Seth knew that he worked for some big company. He had the same hair and eyes as Riku though slightly duller from either age or work.

"Riku! You've grown since the last time I was here." Mr. Brave boomed in a loud voice.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Riku groaned as his father ruffled his hair. Annoyed, Riku fixed his hair. Then, as if noticing Seth for the first time, Mr. Brave turned to him.

"Riku is this your girlfriend? She's cute," Mr. Brave asked Riku slyly. Seth blushed a deep red at this and Riku a lighter shade.

"U-uh I'm… I'm not a girl," the still red, Seth said.

"Dad this is Seth remember? Mom told you he was staying with us,"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize it's just well you know…" Mr. Brave said flustered.

"It's alright," Seth's blush was finally subduing.

"Well um I'm Ben Brave it's very nice to meet you," Mr. Brave said re-gaining his composure.

"Seth Wright," Seth said as he introduced himself.

"Hello boys," Mrs. Brave said as she entered from the kitchen. "I see you two have met," she said pointing to Mr. Brave and Seth. "Dinner will be ready at five," she wiped her hands on the towel she was holding. Riku turned to look at the clock and noted that it was quarter till five. He hadn't realized it was so late. _That means we won't be able to train tonight…_

"Shall we eat out front today?" Mr. Brave asked.

"Yes I think that would be nice," Mrs. Brave said thoughtfully. "Riku, Seth, would you set the table?" The two boys nodded. "The plates and everything are on the counter."

"I'll put the books away 'kay?" Seth said and grabbed the book from Riku. He quickly ran to their room and put them on the desk. He ran back to find that Riku had already brought everything outside onto the front porch. He grabbed some plates and forks and began to help Riku set the table. It was then that Mr. Brave came out of the house onto the porch. He sat down in one of the six chairs.

"Hi Riku!" a loud voice called from in front of the porch. Seth turned and groaned there was Kairi.

"Oh hi Kairi"

"Kairi you've grown into a fine young lady," Mr. Brave said as she walked onto the porch.

"Thank you Mr. Brave," Kairi said blushing.

"Why don't you join us for dinner? I'm sure Gloria made enough pasta," Mr. Brave said warmly.

"I'll go ask my parents but I'm sure it'll be ok," Kairi happily said and bounced back to her house.

"So is Kairi you girlfriend yet Riku?" Mr. Brave asked slyly.

"Da-," but Riku was cut off.

"No!" Seth said forcefully. The other two stared at him and Seth blushed furiously. "I-I have to get another set of stuff," he rose from his seat next to Riku and hurried of to the kitchen.

"Dad Kairi is like a sister to me nothing more," Riku said annoyed.

"Well I know you like someone and I think I know who," Mr. Brave whispered to himself as Seth came out with a set of utensils for Kairi. He had just finished placing them when Kairi came back.

"My parents said it was ok! Thank you so much for having me," she smiled warmly. She quickly took the seat that was Seth's and the only remaining seat next to Riku. Seth pouted and sat across from Riku which was, unfortunately for him, next to Kairi. He didn't think it was polite to sit between Mr. and Mrs. Brave.

"Hello Kairi it's nice to see you," Mrs. Brave said as she came out of the house with a pot of pasta. Seth had already told her that Kairi was coming.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Brave," Kairi said warmly. Mrs. Brave began to ladle the spaghetti into everyone's plates. Pleasant talk started to take place. It was when Kairi bumped her hand against Riku's for the tenth time that Seth got really annoyed. He did hide it well though. At least to everyone but Riku but he thought nothing of it because he thought Seth was just a bit tired.

And so dinner ended and Kairi finally left. The family talked late into the night and finally after Seth fell asleep on the couch they all went to bed, Riku carrying Seth to bed.

Riku's father only stayed until Friday night. He said he had to get back to work on some distant island. Seth and the rest of the Brave family saw him off at the boat that would take him to the island.

(a/n OK now Sora and Riku and all the others are wearing what they wear in the game but I don't know how to describe them which is why I put it here.) Days turned to weeks which in turn turned to months and soon summer was upon them. Seth had become good friends with all of them, well except Kairi though she was a friend, especially Sora but none of his friends came even close to being what Riku was. Riku and Seth had trained sword fighting almost everyday and Seth had become excellent as Riku said. He thought he wasn't that good though.

Several days earlier Riku had an idea. They could make a raft and could get to Seth's home. Seth made it seem like he loved the idea but he dreaded it more and more as the day to completing it cam closer and closer. Today is the day it was completed. They had it planned Seth, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were all going to come. The raft was at Playa Island resting by the small dock. The others had all gone home by now, seeing as it was dinner time, except for Seth and Riku. They were standing on the dock.

"Tomorrow we can find your family Seth!" Riku said a bit excitedly.

"Yeah," Seth said sadly looking at the ground.

"You don't seem happy is something wrong," a worried Riku asked.

"It's just that I saw them die and it's pointless going back," tears started to well up in his eyes. This was a lie though it wasn't the real reason he wanted to stay.

"But I'm sure not all of your family died right? I mean there has to be an aunt or uncle that didn't die,"

"Y-yeah but," he lifted his head and looked at Riku. Tears started to leave trails down his face. "Oh Riku I don't want to go!" He ran forward and wrapped his arms around Riku. "Riku I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. Don't make me stay there," Seth's tears began leaving stains in Riku's yellow shirt.

Riku wrapped his arms around Seth and held him tightly and began gently whispering into his ear, "Good 'cause I don't want you to go. But we can go and visit ok so please stop crying." Seth pulled away and nodded his head. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his arm.

"Thank you," Riku smiled warmly at Seth and the two got into the boat and headed back to their home.

Several hours later in the den Seth was reading The Hobbit on the couch. Riku was watching television. A storm was now approaching which Seth, being absorbed in his book, didn't notice. Riku however did and realized it could damage the raft. Without a word to Seth he ran out told him mom where he was going and took one of the boats to Playa Island. As Seth finished the chapter he looked around and didn't see Riku.

He put his bookmark in his book and placed the book down. Seth stood up and walked into the kitchen. There he found Mrs. Brave sitting at the table.

"Mrs. Brave-,"

"How many times do I have to tell you its Gloria," she said playfully.

"Sorry but um have you seen Riku?"

"Oh yes he went out to Playa Island. He said something about a raft," she said thoughtfully. Seth looked out the window at the storm that had already started rain pelted the roof in a torrent.

"I'm going to go find him," Seth told Mrs. Brave.

"Ok be careful,"

Seth ran out of the house to his boat. By the time he got there his blue t-shirt with a black dragon on it was soaked along with his blue over shirt and jean shorts. The chilling rain seemed to freeze his bones. Lightning flashed across the sky as he got to the dock on Playa Island. The raft was missing from the dock and he saw Sora standing at the edge of the dock.

"Have you seen Riku?" Seth called to him. Sora turned around to face him.

"No have you seen Kairi?"

"No," Seth was really worried know, "We have to go find them."

"Ok let's go," The first place they went was the small island connected to Playa Island by a bridge. There was Riku.

"Riku are you ok?" Seth asked and ran up to him.

"I'm fine," he replied. Something was wrong with him. Seth could tell.

"Have you seen Kairi Riku?" Sora asked.

"No but she will be there,"

"Where, what are you talking about Riku?" Seth was really worried now.

"Just follow the darkness,"

"Wh-what are-," Sora stopped and gasped. What looked like tendrils of pure darkness were creeping up the three boys' legs.

"Don't fight the darkness. Seth it could bring back your family,"

"No I don't care about that. Riku don't give in to it its evil!" Seth pleaded. But the tendrils had all but consumed them. The tendrils finally consumed Riku and he was gone. There was no trace of him. "No Riku!"

The darkness covered Seth's eyes and then a bright light like the one which brought him his blades blinded his eyes and the darkness disappeared. And he was standing there with his blades at his belt. "No Riku!" he ran over to the spot Riku was standing at tears at his eyes.

"Seth what is this!" Seth turned around and Sora was holding what looked like a giant key.

"I-I don't know," Seth said standing up.

"Hey you have your swords,"

"Y-yeah I do…," Suddenly shadow creatures like those from when Seth first got his blades erupted from the ground.

"Ack what do we do?" Sora exclaimed scared.

Seth wiped his eyes. "Attack them," he pulled out his blades and slashed at the nearest one. The shadow creature was cut in half and disappeared in a poof of black smoke. The giant key Sora had was very much like a sword the hand had a large guard for his hands which was a little annoying but he could get used to it. He smacked one of the shadows and it was sliced in two. Which he thought was slightly odd since the key had a flat edge.

"Maybe we should find some shelter," Seth suggested as he killed another of the shadows. Sora nodded and pointed to the secret place. This was a small hole in the cliff that leaded to a cave with a mysterious door and many pictures carved into the rocks by the children of the islands.

"We can hide there," Sora called over the booming of the thunder. Seth nodded his head and the two friends ran to the cave slashing at the shadows that stood in there way. Sora crawled through the cave first followed quickly by Seth. The tunnel leading to the cave was free of the shadows and large enough to walk in. As they entered the cave they saw Kairi standing facing the door.

"Kairi you're alright!" Sora said excitedly. He was standing directly behind her and she turned her head to look at him. Then the door opened and a large gust of wind blew through the door and blew Kairi back. Sora opened his arms in order to catch her but she flew right through him.

"Wh-what?" Sora turned around to find just a dumbfounded Seth. Seth opened his mouth to say something but yet another bright flash of light flashed across there eyes blinding them for a few seconds.

The first thing Seth noticed were strong winds whipping in a large circle around him. He opened his eyes and saw Sora staring up at something. He followed the other boys gaze and saw a large shadow creature. This one however was humanlike and giant. It's had had long locks of what looked like hair in a crazy mess. There was a gaping hole in his chest that lead to the other side of it which was shaped like heart.

Seth then realized they were on an island in the sky, what he assumed was at the heart of the storm.

"What are we supposed to do its giant!" Sora asked scared.

"U-um attack it," Seth called back to him. Sora ran quickly over to the creature and leapt up running his weapon through the monster leg. The leg sliced in half and the bottom fell off and was blown into the storm. The creature groaned in pain and fell onto what was left of its knee. It took a swipe and Seth who jumped out of the way. Then the monster raised his arms to his side to they were perpendicular to his body. A ball of darkness appeared at the gaping heart. The ball shot out smaller balls of darkness out at the two boys.

Sora managed to distract the creature's fire while Seth climbed up a tree near the monster. He took a great leap and stabbed the monster's head with both of his blades. The monster screamed in pain and Seth fell back onto his back with a thud blades in his hands. "Augh," He looked up eyes full of fear as he saw the shadow creature take a final swipe and both boys. The swipe hit knocking the two unconscious and sending them flying into the storm.

Sorry it's such a short chapter. But I though this was a good spot to end. I'm also sorry it took so long to get into the actual plot of the game. I hope you guys like the raft scene (after the first dashed line). I've been thinking about it in my head for ages, though not nearly as long as the big love scene. But I won't say any more about that.


	5. A Town Called Traverse

Yay I love writing this story so much! Lol I've been planning this for like ages! Well not that long only since the last chapter lol. So on to the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth

Kingdom Hearts: A Story Retold

Ch.5 A Town Called Traverse

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth groaned as something woke him up. Someone was shaking him. Slowly he opened his eyes expecting to see Riku shaking him for sleeping in but saw the worried face of Sora. Then he remembered what had happened.

"Good you're awake I was worried," Sora said looking relieved.

"I'm fine but where are we? And where's Riku!" he asked suddenly sitting up.

"I don't know but if we ask around I'm sure we'll find out," Sora stood up followed by Seth.

"What happened to my swords?" Seth said as he noticed they were gone.

"I don't know where they went but I think if you concentrate you can get them to come back watch it's really cool!" In Sora's empty had their appeared the giant key he had before. He then made it disappear. Seth tried and his swords reappeared by his side. He put them away satisfied.

"We should find the others," Sora nodded and the two friends walked out from the alley they were in to a large square in a rather old looking town.

"Wow that's so cool,"

"I wonder if they have a book store,"

"You're hopeless," Sora sighed. They two took of to the nearest store to ask if where they were and if they had seen their friends. The store hey entered was a weapon store. There were swords and bows and all kinds of weapons on the walls and in cases. Behind the counter was a gruff looking man that was smoking a cigarette.

"What d'you kids want? This ain't a store for you," the man said.

"Watch it gramps! But what is this town called?" Sora said loudly.

"The names Cid don't call me gramps punk,"

"My name is Sora and this is Seth and don't call up punks,"

"Yeah whatever this town is called Traverse Town. You two must have just gotten here," Cid said eyeing them.

"What if we have?" Sora asked.

"Nothin'," he replied gruffly.

"Please," this was the first time Seth had spoken since they had entered the store and he was practically pleading. Cid looked over curiously, "Have you seen this boy?" Seth held out a picture he had removed from his wallet. Cid took it and looked it over. It was of Seth and Riku taken on Riku's birthday. They were both in just their bathing suits. Riku had one that matched his eyes and Seth was wearing his blue one. Seth had a jewel attached to a chain on his neck. It was white and had a book inscribed into it. He had it for as long as he could remember. Riku was standing behind Seth his arms were playfully around Seth's rather feminine waist. Seth was blushing at both having Riku's arms around him and being at such a close proximity to a half-naked Riku.

Cid handed back the picture to Seth, he was thinking about whether he had seen him, and Sora managed to see it.

"How come you don't have a picture of me in your wallet?" Sora asked while putting on his signature pout.

"Be-because you never gave me a picture," Seth said blushing as he put away the picture.

"Nope sorry can't say I have," Seth looked down disappointed.

"He your boyfriend or something?" Cid asked as he took a long drag from his cigarette. Seth blushed even redder.

"N-no what makes you th-think that?" Seth stuttered.

"Well his arms are 'round your waist and you're blushing like hell,"

"No he's just a friend," Seth said. Cid noted he sounded extremely disappointed.

Sora went on to describe Kairi and the others to Cid but he hadn't seen any of them.

"Why don't you go ask around the town? I bet someone would have seen them," Cid suggested.

"Thank you anyway sir," Seth said as they left.

"Its Cid, sir makes me sound old," he yelled after him.

And so the two friends made their way around the town asking people if they had seen any of their friends. Unfortunately they didn't find anyone the first day. The found an inn and stayed the night luckily the lodgings were cheep. They resumed their search the next day until noon when they had searched the entire town or what seemed like it. Wearily they made their way back to Cid's shop.

"So find your friends," Cid asked as the two entered. However he knew the answer before they answered. That spiky haired one, Cid couldn't remember his name, had a look of disappointment on his face. The other one Seth, Cid remembered him as he was kind of prissy, looked close to tears.

"No we didn't," Sora answered. Seth just shook his head staring at the ground. His hair hung limply at his side and wasn't as neat as it usually was since he had just been running around town.

"Well I was only gonna do this as a last resort, he doesn't like being bothered," he added the last bit in an undertone, "My friend Leon he knows a lot about what happens around town. I'm sure he could help you. He should be 'round here in a bit his friend needed some weapons. She would pick them up herself but she thinks its fun to make him."

Sora looked up hopefully. Seth immediately ran up to the counter excitedly. "Really? Thank you so much Cid!" he said overjoyed.

"Hey hey calm down kid its nuthin'," Cid said waving his hand at him. "Go on wait outside," he said pushing the two out. Seth grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him outside. There they waited for perhaps ten minutes. Until a boy a perhaps a few years older then them walked up to them. He was clad in all black leather with the exception of his shirt which was a simple white T-shirt. The young man had shoulder length brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a long scar down the middle of his face that made him kind of creepy. He was holding some kind of weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a gun.

"Are you the Keyblade Master and the Warrior of Heart?" He asked them after studying them for a while.

"The what?" Sora asked. Seth looked up at the man confused.

"Augh I can't believe you're them," the young man said annoyed. "I guess I'll just have to test your strength." He raised his weapon up at them, "Prepare yourself!"

"Ack wait we don't want to fight!" Seth said jumping up and raising his hands in protest. But the man didn't listen to him and slashed at him. "Eep!" Seth squealed and jumped out of the way.

"We're just going to have to fight him," Sora said calling upon the giant key. Seth called out his swords and they were once again at his hips.

"I really don't want to hurt someone we don't even know…," Seth said worriedly.

"Me either but if we don't want to die we have too," Sora said as he dodged the oncoming blow. He swung at the mysterious man and his key connected with the side of the man. However it didn't cut. "My-my weapon doesn't cut!" Sora said astounded as he looked at his key oddly. The man in leather sighed were they really this dense.

Suddenly Seth rushed out the blade in his right hand across his body ready to slash out at the leather clad man. He brought his arm across his chest the blade hitting the man's blade. Seth brought his other arm around and hit the man in the side. However his blade didn't cut either.

"My swords aren't cutting either!"

"Alright enough I guess you really are them," the man sighed disappointedly. Seth put his swords back into his sheath but Sora didn't stop. He ran at the man who held up his blade. A red ball of energy started to gather there and Seth gasped in amazement as a ball of fire shot out from it hitting the ground in front of Sora who immediately stopped attacking.

"Why did you stop? I thought you wanted to kill us?" Sora asked questioningly.

"Hardly I just needed to make sure you were the Keyblade Master and the Warrior of Heart," he replied.

"Wait we're the what?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you later. Follow me," He said commandingly.

"Wait who are you?" Sora said running to keep up with him.

"The name's Leon," he said gruffly.

"Wait your Leon?" Sora asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cid told us. Have you seen a girl with short red hair and blue eyes and her name is Kairi?" Sora asked.

"No,"

"What about this boy?" Seth held out the picture of him and Riku.

"No," he continued on leading the two. Seth looked down on the ground. They walked for about ten minutes and stopped outside of an inn. They followed Leon quietly into the inn and up to a room. It was rather small with a table in the center a bed in the corner. There were several pieces of furniture and a large glass doorway that lead to a balcony. There was also a second door on the wall next to the one they had just entered.

Sitting on the bed was a girl about Leon's age. She had black hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a bright yellow ninja outfit. The girl had bin sitting idly on the bed swinging her legs and humming a song but she jumped up as the door opened.

"Squall did you get my shuriken?" she asked hyperly.

"It's Leon, and no but I found the two we've been looking for," he replied grumpily.

"Meanie," she said sticking out her tongue at him. Leon just grunted. "OH you're so cute!" She said pulling the two boys into a giant hug.

"Um I can't breathe," Sora said gasping for air.

"Oh I'm sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength," she said giggling.

Sora and Seth smiled they liked this chipper girl already.

"My name is Yuffie and I'm the greatest female ninja ever!" she said punching her fist into air.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself.

"And I'm Seth," he said giggling. Yuffie reminded him of Selphie a lot.

"I bet old Squally here didn't even tell you why he brought you here did he?" before waiting for an answer she walked up to Leon and began scolding him. "Shame on you. You should have at least told them a little bit on the way!" she said wagging her finger at him. Leon just grunted.

"Well anyway if you don't know you those weapons you have the giant key and the swords they are legendary weapons used to get rid of the Heartless. The heartless are like shadow creatures that have no heart. They take over a world and destroy it. There are a lot of worlds there all separated by a barrier though,"

"They destroy it! Then that means our home was destroyed!" Sora said sadly.

"Do the people get out ok?" Seth asked hopefully.

"Most don't," Leon said. Then Yuffie seeing his crestfallen face added, "Yeah but some do I'm sure your friend are ok." Seth looked up feeling a little better.

"Take out your weapons," Leon ordered and the two took them out, "This," he said pointing to Sora's weapon, "Is called the keyblade. Yours are called the Blades of Heart." He told Seth.

"You two are called the Keyblade Master and the Warrior of Heart respectively," Yuffie explained.

"The reason your weapons didn't cut was that they can not cut if you not want them to. So if you don't want to hurt someone they won't cut," Leon said leaning up against the wall.

"Really?" Seth asked more to himself then anyone else.

"That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Lemme see your swords for a sec. Seth 'kay?" Yuffie asked. Seth nodded and handed her the unsheathed blades. She held up the one from the right sheath. "This one is called Hikari, light," she held up the other one, "This one is Yami, dark." (A/N I hope that is right… I'm not sure if the Japanese word for dark is Yami I'm pretty sure it is though.) The ninja handed back the blades. "The two things that define each and every heart how much light and how much dark there is in it. They will only go into their respective sheaths."

"But they look the same to me," Seth said confused.

"They do now. See this hole in the belt for the sheaths?" Seth looked at his belt and there was a hole with a jewel in it. The jewel was silver and had a small carving etched into it. Three circles connected like a head and two ears. Seth couldn't believe how he didn't notice it before. "You will find more on your journey. They will change how they look and you'll be able to tell the difference by looking at them. Your Keyblade can do that too Sora. That chain can be changed. And Seth if you concentrate on your swords you can see an aura around them."

Seth did as he was told and indeed there was an aura around the swords he could see. Hikari had a white aura and Yami had a black one.

"That's so cool isn't it Seth?" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"This crown you have that is a chain for your Keyblade," Leon suddenly said.

"Really? Cool!" Sora took of the crown from his chain necklace and hooked it on next to the three circled one on the chain. Immediately the Keyblade began to change. It began to grow and become very regal looking. The handle changed to a deep royal purple and the blade part shinier. The part that made it a key started curving into what looked like the handle of an old key. "Wow awesome!"

"That's soo cool! I wish I had one!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

Leon looked impassive as the others stared at the Keyblade. "Seth your necklace is one too." Seth took out his necklace that he always wore. The gem easily came off. Gently he placed it above the one on his belt as he had now idea how to get the other one out. The gem sunk into the other one taking its place. There was a bright light from his sheaths. As it faded he pulled the Blades of Heart out. He pulled them out from their sheaths. Hikari's was on his left side and Yami's was on his right.

They had both become paper thin and had some kind of writing on them. He had no idea how they fit into the sheaths being so thin. The hilt of Hikari was white and Yami's was black. Each hilt had an aquamarine gem on both sides the same color as Riku's eyes. Their color had also changed they were now looked like the color of paper. He inspected Hikari closely and the writing turned out to be the titles of books he had read. Hikari had books such as Eragon and Dragonrider. All of them were happier light books. Yami however had the darker stories Seth had read like Inkheart and The Seventh Tower Series.

"How does it know what books I've read?" Seth asked incredulously.

"The gem is made from your heart it reflects you," Leon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you concentrate you can switch between them," Yuffie said. Sora tried this and began to switch them back and forth as fast as he could.

"Don't break it stupid," Leon said hitting Sora upside the head. He pouted and Seth giggled.

"I think I'll keep mine like this," Seth said keeping the Legible form of the swords. _Legible how did I know what that the name of the gem was?_ But he just shrugged it off and sheathed his blades. The gems seemed to glow gently from the sheaths. They were just like Riku's eyes. Seth missed Riku so much. Seth started as Leon held something out to him. It was a very tiny back with a loop for it to hang off of a belt.

"This is a special bag you can put things in it and it never grows. Just grab into it and you'll pull out what you wanted," Yuffie said as she handed a bag to Sora who pocketed it. Seth put his on his belt.

"They have clothes in it the same as you're wearing in fact," Leon said going back to leaning against the wall.

"How did you know?" Sora asked suspiciously. Seth started to get the feeling that they might have been spying on them.

"Now don't go and think we spied on you guys! That would be totally rude but like a ninja would do it I guess…," Yuffie trailed off.

"Our friend Aerith is I guess you could say psychic she has visions and stuff. She knew you would be coming and she went out and got clothes for you somehow she knew what you would wear. There is also food in their," Leon said.

"OH but I'm gonna get sick of wearing this all the time. Besides what if my jeans get soaked?" Seth asked. Although he was grateful he couldn't help saying that.

"So you don't just look like a girl but you act like one too," Leon said angrily. Seth immediately shut up and blushed.

"OH Squall why do you have to be so mean! Don't listen to him he's just a big old meanie," Leon's mumble of "The names Leon" went on death's ears as Yuffie ignored him.

"Um how do you guys know so much about Heartless and stuff?" Seth asked.

"Our old world had a leader named Ansem and he had studied the Heartless. Unfortunately most of his work was destroyed and that which was saved was stolen from us," Leon said with a tinge of longing in his voice.

Yuffie had opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off as the glass doors shattered scattering glass everywhere. The four teens jumped up and tried to shield themselves from the glass that was flying everywhere.

"What happened in here?" A light and pleasant voice asked from the second doorway. Seth turned around there was a girl about Leon and Yuffie's age. She had long light brown hair and green eyes. She had on a simple pink dress and had a red ribbon in her hair.

"Aerith go with Yuffie to the secret training ground. The heartless are attacking," Leon yelled as he grabbed his gunblade. "You two come with me," he said indicating Seth and Sora. Leon jumped off of the balcony accompanied by Seth and Sora. There were many heartless but these weren't like the others they had seen. They were more humanlike. They had bright yellow eyes like the others but they also had a helmet over their head. They had some kind of armor too. They stood on two feet with red claws at the end of their fingers. On its chest was some kind of insignia. It was a heart with two diagonal lines through it.

There were several in front of them and several behind. "You two go that way and I'll go this way," Leon said pointing from one way of the alley to the next. "We'll meet at the third district," Sora nodded as Leon took of in the other direction. One of the heartless lunged at Seth who blocked it with Yami. He swung Hikari around and sliced the heartless in two. Sora dashed at the oncoming one and smacked it with the keyblade cutting off the head.

Another soon followed and Seth thrust his blades into where the heart would be and the heartless disappeared. They continued their way fighting the heartless as they traveled to the third district. They saw many people fall prey to the vicious attacks of the heartless. The same thing happened when they died as when the people from Seth's world died. A pinky red heart shaped thing would rise from the people and a new heartless would come.

Finally after killing countless heartless they reached the third district. Surprisingly though there weren't any heartless their. Sora as Seth pondered this as they went down the staircase into the district. The third district was basically a giant square with buildings surrounding it. They got to the edge of the staircase and heard some kind of yell from above. They were really odd yells one kind of sounded like a duck and the other well there are no words to describe the other.

"What was that?" Sora asked looking up. Seth shrugged and looked up to see what looked like a giant duck and dog come falling down at them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay I got this updated. I won't be able to update for a while though cause I am going on vacation for like a week on Saturday so… hopefully soon though. Keep on reviewing!


	6. The Wonderful Wacky World of Wonder

Thanks for the reviews! This story is turning out really but and I'm sorry that some of the chapters were on the short side but I mean I figured they were good times to cut it off. Anyone notice how the chaps always end in cliffhanger like things? Oh and I'm guessing you all know how Donald sounds so your gonna have you use your imagination when he talks cause I don't know how to write his accent… OH and I decided not to use the little OoooO thingys as barriers except for the beginning and end of the chapter. One more thing in a review please tell me if you would like me to write sequels to this story. You know for like Chain of Memories and KH2. Well anyway on to the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Seth.

Kingdom Hearts: A Tale of Two Worlds

The Wonderfully Wacky World of Wonder

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The duck and dog landed on top on the two boys in a jumbled heap.

"The Key!" they both said as they saw Sora's keyblade.

"Oww get off!" Sora said as he struggled to get out of the heap.

"Oh sorry…" the dog said. Both of them got of Seth and Sora.

"Who are you and how can you talk?" Seth asked incredulously.

"How can we talk… with our mouths," The dog said. Sora sighed.

"Don't talk to us like that!" the duck said starting to loose his temper.

"He's sorry. But who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Goofy. I'm the leader of the King's army," the dog said the duck though had covered his mouth with his hands. Goofy had a green shirt, yellow pants and some kind of hat on his head. He also had a shield on his back. The duck had on some kind of blue shirt and blue hat. He was holding a staff.

"Quiet we can't tell anyone except the Keybearer and the Warrior of Heart," he said looking at Seth.

"Well I am the Warrior of Heart," Seth said a little annoyed.

"I doubt it. The King said the Warrior was a boy," the duck said oblivious to the fact he had just let something that was supposed to be a secret slip. Seth was getting a bit annoyed now.

"I am a boy!" he shouted. He took out his blades showing them to the duck and Goofy. "Happy now?"

"Yes I'm sorry," the Duck said ashamed. "My name is Donald. I am the King's wizard."

"Wait who is this King?" Sora asked.

"He is the ruler of our world," Goofy replied simply.

"Oh," Before anyone could say anymore there was a loud rumbling and the ground in front of them turned black. What seemed like a giant suit of purple armor came out of the ground. It had six pieces, a helmet, two hands, two feet, and a torso. On the torso was the same insignia as on the soldier like heartless. The body parts weren't connected by any visible means but they moved.

"Great just what we need," Sora said.

"Woah that things big!" Goofy exclaimed. Seth just nodded.

"How do we defeat something that big?" Donald asked.

"Maybe we just bash it?" Seth suggested.

"Ok let's do that!" Sora shouted and ran at the armor. He smacked its foot with his keyblade leaving a large dent. Seth and Goofy ran over to wear Sora was smacking the foot and followed suit. The foot was completely bashed in soon wasn't usable.

The armor enraged at having its foot bashed began to spin its hands around its body. The armor was sharp and the hands had almost hit Goofy when they stopped. Donald had casts a fire spell that hit the armor square in the helmet.

"That was awesome Donald! I didn't know you could uses magic," Seth said in awe.

"Well I am the court wizard," he said indignantly.

"You have to teach us that!" Sora said. However the armor wasn't down for the count. It swiped at Seth with its hand. Seth put up his swords in defense. Unfortunately the hand knocked Hikari behind it.

"That's not good!" Seth said warningly.

The armor had decided that Seth was its new target. It advanced on him not noticing the blows it was getting from the other three. Seth was soon trapped into a corner, stuck like a rat.

He only had Yami now and he wasn't good at using a single sword. He wished he had Hikari but it was stuck in the ground on the opposite side of the district. Seth looked past the Armor and saw Hikari it was shaking as if trying to free itself. Then it finally did and came flying blade first at Seth. The blade of the sword pierced straight through the insignia on the armor and flew into its sheath.

The armor seemed to scream in agony although no sound was heard. It fell into a heap and disappeared like the other heartless.

"How did you do that?" Sora asked amazed. How _did_ he do that?

"I don't know I just wished it was here and then it came," Seth said.

"I wonder if I can do that," Sora said a hint of jealousy in his voice. Just then Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith came into the district.

"We saw the heartless are you guys ok?" Aerith asked. They all nodded. "Oh I see you four met," she said seeing Donald and Goofy.

"Yup," Goofy said.

"Good then you know you will be traveling together," Leon stated.

"Traveling? Where?" Sora asked them confused.

"To the other worlds silly. You have to seal the worlds with the keyblade. And Donald and Goofy are looking for their king," Yuffie told them laughing.

"What about me?" Seth asked.

"Your blades are special see once a keyhole is found and sealed then you blade releases the hearts of those that died because of the heartless from that one world," Aerith explained.

"Oh," was all that came from Seth. For some reason he had started to think about Riku again.

"Hey come on no frowns on this journey," Donald said seeing Seth's face.

"Yeah cheer up Seth," Goofy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find him don't worry. The more worlds we go to the better chance we have of finding him," Sora said.

"You're right I'm sorry guys," Seth said trying to put on a smile.

"You guys should leave tomorrow its late," Leon said. Twilight was dawning upon them.

"We've got two extra rooms at the inn that you can stay at," Aerith said leading them back to the inn, "Seth and Sora can share one and Goody and Donald can get the other."

They reached the inn, found their rooms and fell asleep.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

After breakfast the next morning they were all ready and at the gate of the town.

"Don't worry about here just concentrate on the other worlds," Aerith told them.

"Yeah we'll find the keyhole soon," Yuffie added.

"Here," Leon said gruffly handing over a hundred dollars.

"Wow thanks a bunch!" Sora said looking at the money.

"Yeah whatever just get going," Leon insisted.

"Ok ok we're going," Seth said with a soft laugh. They turned towards the gate and headed towards it.

"Wait how do we get to the other worlds?" Sora asked.

"Our gummy ship," Goofy said.

"A what ship?" Seth asked.

"A gummy ship. It can fly through space," Donald said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," both boys said still confused. Donald pushed open the giant gateway and there in front of them was a large spaceship. It was red with what looked like two laser guns like in the star wars movies on them.

"Ok in you go," Goofy said pushing them through a door that had opened. The inside was very large. There was a small kitchen area in one corner and a door next to it, which Seth figured was the bathroom. There was a bed in the other corner and up front were four seats. Two were by the cockpit and another two in each corner where the lasers were.

"Wow! I call right laser!" Sora yelled and jumped into the seat.

"Hold on first I gotta give you two something," Donald said. He handed each one a red stone. "It's a magestone as long as you have it you can use my fire spell,"

"Awesome," Sora said. Deciding to test it out he cast the fire spell and it shot out and hit the ground beneath Donald's feet.

"Quuuaaacck!" he screamed angrily, "watch where your shooting that!" Seth sighed. He went over to a seat by the laser and sat down staring out the window.

"Gwarsh he looks sad," Goofy said.

"He just misses Riku," Sora said.

"Is that his brother or something?" Donald asked.

"No his "friend"," Sora said using his fingers as quotation marks. The other two stared at him quizzically. He sighed, "Never mind." He went to take his seat at the other laser.

"Well come on lets go!" Sora called.

"Hold your horses," Donald said as he checked to make sure everything was in working order. "Ok Goofy start up the engine," Goofy nodded and hit a button. The ship started up and soon lifted off into space.

As they left the atmosphere Goofy pulled up a map out of a compartment. "Ok there are three worlds that we have on our map. Wonderland, Olympus, and Deep Jungle." Donald said. "Which one should we go to?"

"Wonderland sounds interesting," Goofy said.

"Is that ok with you Seth?" Sora asked.

"Yeah sure," Seth said walking over to the controls.

"Ok then um… I really have no clue how to work this…" Donald admitted finally.

"You don't know? Then how did you get here?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Well we had the engineers put it on auto," Goofy said. Seth ran his finger over the edge of the controls as he stared at them. There was an incredible amount. There were buttons of every color imaginable, switches, some kind of steering thingy, a keyboard, and a computer monitor. He sat down at the seat in front of the monitor and began typing something into the computer.

"What are you doing!" Donald said his temper flaring.

Seth tapped the enter button with a loud clap. He then flipped a switch and pressed a green button.

"There I've set a course for Wonderland. We'll be there in about… an hour," Seth said looking at the screen.

"Gwarsh!"

"How did you know how to do that!" Donald exclaimed.

"Book," Seth and Sora said. Seth pouted and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

"I'll go take the other gun," Donald said.

"What are the guns for anyway?" Sora asked.

"The heartless gummi ships," Donald said.

"The heartless have gummi ships?" Sora asked shocked.

"Yup and they have guns too," Goofy explained. Seth was already busy taking a scan of the surrounding area.

"Wow there are a lot of them," Seth said looking at the results of the scan, "You guys had better get ready." Seth warned.

An hour of heartless battling later they reached Wonderland. They landed near what seemed to be a rabbit hole in a field.

"So this is Wonderland? Interesting," Sora said.

"Quite," Seth agreed sarcastically.

"Ohh dear oh dear I'm late I'm late for a very important date!" a small voice said from near their feat. A white rabbit in a red vest was looking at a pocket watch and hopping towards the hole.

"Nothing surprises me anymore," Seth said with a sigh.

"Cool!" Sora said.

"I wonder why it's late," Goofy asked.

"Well its none of our business," Donald said indignantly. The rabbit didn't seem to notice them and hopped down the hole.

"Gwarsh how did it fit in that hole?" Goofy asked looking in it. Unfortunately he fell in the hole. He uttered his odd scream and accidentally dragged the others down with him. Somehow it seemed the hole grew and they all fell down it.

They were falling and screaming for less then a minute. Then they started to float slowly down. Goofy however was upside down. Seth really wasn't taking it well. He absolutely hated heights. They were his greatest fear next to both not finding Riku or of him hating him. The hole was now made of bricks and there were, for some reason, falling pieces of furniture. Seth grabbed the first thing he could which happened to be a wooden chair.

"Ooooh I hate heights!" Seth said trembling.

"This is fun don't worry about the height we are going slowly to the ground," Sora said happily.

"Y-you think everything is fun!" Seth exclaimed. Sora pouted.

"This is fun though but why are you guys upside down?" Goofy asked.

"You're the one upside down!" Donald said spinning Goofy around.

"Oh that's better," he said as he righted himself. Seth finally relaxed as the legs of the chair hit the ground. Shakily he stepped off of the chair.

"Thank god that's over with," Seth sighed

"Yeah but how do we get up?" Donald asked.

"We can worry about that after we find the keyhole," Sora said. They followed the corridor down and found a door, which they entered. Inside it was a rather small room. There was a grandfather clock on one side next to a bed and a small chair beside a bookcase. On the other side of the room was a kitchen area with a stove. In the center was a table with two bottles on them. Finally across from them was a very tiny door.

"The rabbit probably went through the doorway," Seth said.

"But how do we get through it?" Sora asked. "Hey Donald can you use your magic to make us tiny."

"No I don't know a spell like that," Donald said looking at the door.

"I don't think there is a way I mean that door is awfully small," Goofy said looking at the door.

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep," the doorknob said indignantly.

"You talk?" Donald cried out in surprise.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," the door replied, "And if you want to go through me then take a drink from that blue bottle on the table. Seth turned around and grabbed the bottle.

"This one?"

"Yes," the door replied.

"What do you think?" Seth asked Sora eyeing the bottle wearily. Sora shrugged and took a sip from it. Right before their eyes Sora began to shrink until he was the right size to fit in the door. The other three took a drink and shrunk.

"This is different…" Seth said.

"Are you going to go through or not?" the irritated door asked.

"Yes yes just open up," Donald said. The door humphed and opened up. The four friends quickly went through it. They entered what seemed like a forest. Looking behind them they saw just the door. However this time the knob didn't have a face.

They plants in the forest were huge the flowers were towering over them casting long shadows.

"Woah," they all said as they saw the plants. "This place is weird," Seth said as he saw a butterfly whose wings were made of buttered toast.

"Yup," the other three said. They decided to walk forward looking for anything. There didn't seem to be many heartless hear luckily. However several did come out and attack them soon after they entered the forest but they were quickly taken care of.

They soon entered a large clearing with a toadstool in the center. Sitting on top of it was a giant caterpillar. In one of its hands was a cigarette.

"A giant smoking caterpillar…, now I've seen everything," Seth said with a sigh. The caterpillar took a long drag and looked at them.

"I know why you are here," He said mysteriously. "You search for the keyhole."

"How did you know?" Goofy asked.

"I know a lot of things. However I don't know where the keyhole is," the caterpillar said. They all looked disappointed. "However there are some people that need your help here." He took a long drag. "Now though is my time to leave. You will have to find them by yourself. But remember not all people can be trusted." The caterpillar left the toadstool and climbed up a tree out of site.

"That was odd," Seth said.

"And had no help at all," Donald said.

"You may have no help here,

But there could be some there,

Look through the grass and take a peer." A large purple striped cat with a large grin plastered on its face had taken the place of the caterpillar.

"What do you mean?" Goofy asked. The cat didn't answer. First its body disappeared then its head leaving only its smile until it too finally faded.

"This is the most messed up world ever," Seth complained.

"It's kind of neat though," Sora added.

They continued on there way fighting the few heartless that they saw. They reached what seemed to be a very large teapot manufactured into a house. There was a table in front of it filled with teapots. There were eight seats around the table. At the head seat was a short man with white hair and he was wearing a giant green top hat. He turned to them a wild grin on his face.

"Hello hello! Please sit down for tea!" he exclaimed joyously. "Momo! Come here and give these young men a seat."

"Ta da!" a young girl said from beside Seth. She had just appeared there in a giant puff of smoke. She had on an oversized sweatshirt that went down to about her knees and covered her hands. One hand however was raised and the sleeve hand fallen. Her hand was covered in a giant white glove and in her hand was a large toy wand. Out of her brown hair came two floppy bunny ears.

"Come on come on!" Momo said eagerly pushing them into seats.

"But we really can't stay," Donald protested as he was pushed into a seat.

"Nonsense there is always time for tea," the old man said, "By the way I'm the Mad Hatter." He said as he took of his hat and poured tea into it. He brought it up to his mouth and took a sip. "Ah very good."

"Go on get you stupid cups!" Momo said angrily to the teacups and pot. She poked them angrily with her wand and they not to eagerly poured themselves and went into the four friend's hands.

"Go on drink it up quickly less we have to leave," the Mad Hatter said as he drank more from his hat. Then the cluck struck oddly enough thirteen.

"Thirteen o'clock! We have to leave quickly!" Momo said and suddenly everything on the table floated up and into the house followed by a rushing Mad Hatter and Momo.

"I'm not sure how much of this I can take," Seth finally said as he left the house.

"This is getting rather annoying," Sora said.

"Annoying? This place is insane!" Donald said. However they continued on their way and soon encountered a large clearing which was like a courtroom. There was a small girl standing in the defendant's spot. The white rabbit was a little bit away. Flanking the girl were guards that looked like they were large cards from a set of playing cards. More of them were around the edge. Sitting in front of the girl was a very fat woman in a red and black dress.

"Alice is here because of the theft of the Queen of Hearts heart," the white rabbit said.

"It was her who tried to steal it!" the Queen, who was the fat women, yelled.

"No it wasn't! I didn't do anything of the sort," Alice complained. She had a British accent and had a light airy voice.

"SILENCE!" the Queen yelled.

"Wait she's telling the truth!" Sora yelled as the four ran up to the Queen.

"My word is final fool!"

"But you have no proof," Seth said.

"I need no proof,"

"Isn't there something to stop it?" Donald asked.

"Well there always is Krokae," The Queen said.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoo

I'm sorry if I got Momo a little wrong… I couldn't reference her I updated this on vacation and didn't have my e-mail. I know I spelt krokae wrong… oh well. As I said before please say if you want me to continue the series. And I'm only saying this because I'm probably going to forget…. Well until next time.


End file.
